


Alborada

by delsol (ofthesun)



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mornings, Sleep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthesun/pseuds/delsol
Summary: En la madrugada, el cielo es una mezcla tibia de anaranjados y rosas.(Traduccion en español de mi cuento nombra "Sunrise")(Spanish translation of my fic entitled "Sunrise")





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo he estado un estudiante de español para cinco años. Yo estoy traduciendo mi cuento nombra "Sunrise" ya que yo quiero practicar mi usa de la lengua. ¡Mi habilidad con la lengua es mediocre y yo tendré unos errores probablemente, por lo que yo apreciaría criterio constructivo! Gracias por lee :)
> 
> Nota que Mitch es escrito con pronombres femenino en este cuento.
> 
> Notas originales:
> 
> _Este es un cuento muy muy pequeña que yo escribí en sobre veinte minutos porque yo estoy escuchando a la banda de PVRIS y el hecho que yo estoy muy obsesionado con imágenes de sol y cielo. Es no lineal y vago un poco, y yo estoy despierto sólo parcialmente, por lo que yo no puedo notar si este tiene sentido o no._
> 
> _¡Házmelo saber sobre caracterizaciones incorrectos, yo estoy muy nuevo a este grupo de seguidores!_

Cuándo el sol empieza subir por encima de la colina en su patio trasero, el siente la luz se sangra a través de sus párpados, se despierta. El aún adormilado demasiado moverse, pero el parpadea y ve hacia la figura pequeña el envolve por encima del reverso de.

Mitch es aún dormido, su cara cubierto con tranquilidad. Su pelo es en desorden ya que de la estática en sus sábanas. Su calor corporal irradia y el edredón no importa a Scott ahora, todos ese importa a el es el es tibia por doquier ese su piel roza la.

En la madrugada, el cielo es una mezcla tibia de anaranjados y rosas, disolve en cada otra como la atmósfera olvidaba el cielo es azul en el durante del día. El piensa ese es como ellos. En la mañana, cuándo ella se despierta envuelto en sus brazos, es como el universo entero olvida qué es como hacer algo más. Nadie tiene la ocasión de ver la forma ella se voltea en su estado medio dormido entes despertarse, por lo que Scott estará la cosa primera ella ve cada mañana. O la forma ella se despierta primera, demasiado fascina con sus sueños abrir sus ojos totalmente, parpadea su forma a través del transición deslumbrante al día.

El es el anaranjado, el modo que el sol sube y lleva luz agobiar a el cielo de la noche entero. El es el modo es un poco, luego de repente. El despierta primera y prepara la escena por el resto del mundo.

Ella es la rosa, el modo el cielo recorda el sol que estará las horas de luz pronto. Ella es el modo que la luz suaviza y se convierte rosa en los bordes, conta el que el no puede estar el cielo siempre, pero para madrugada, ellos estará la atmósfera entero, si solo para momentos algunos.

El azul llega tan pronto como ellos se levantan.


End file.
